May Be Love
by Kara Kasai
Summary: Hikari is a friendly tomboy, not interested in boys. Takeru is the popular basketball star, and Hikari's best bud. However, he finds out something about him that changes his relationship with Kari forever. Will it be for the best or the worst?
1. prologue

**May Be Love…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, never will!

Hi, folks…Finally, ***REVISED*!** This is just my prologue of May Be Love… And I meant it to be "May Be" with a space. Review, please!

**Revisions:** Changed the names, some dialogue, some descriptions. I'm very iffy on the title – should I change it? I'm planning a new look for this.

NOTE: T.K. and Kari are fourteen, in eighth grade… In Japan, if in America or Australia I were fifteen, I'd be considered sixteen in Japan. Japan counts from birth as one… two… IN America and Australia (and etc.), it's zero… one… etc… And, pretend that Kari is a real tomboy from the start. They're in jr. high, and they have uniform! 

Key: 

"…"-dialogue

'…'-thoughts

(…)-Kara Kasai interrupting the story

*-time elapsed or scene change

_Italics_-stressed words

Walking down the hall, Yagami Hikari chatted with her good school friend, Yume. 

It was a mild early spring day, where the sun shined brightly but the wind could be so harsh and cold and brisk. Despite what the weatherman had said, it was quite cool. Of course, what could that matter when you were inside the school? One couldn't care for more, as long as the heater worked . . .

Kari fumbled with her locker combination, holding her light pile of books by one hand. She continued to listen to her friend, babbling on about how unfair science class could be. She slipped her science notebook into the locker and picked out her math folder. _Ugh, math,_ she thought with a small frown. She could really despise math. She searched for her math textbook explaining the complicating equations of algebra and more. She closed her locker with a slam.

The other girl, Yume, blurted, "Are you really going out with Takeru?" almost anxiously. She looked down slightly to Kari, her green eyes searching desperately for an answer. 

Kari was caught off guard. "What?" she asked, surprised. She frowned, then giggled. "Takeru? You mean T.K.? Man, I haven't heard his proper name for a _LONG_ time! What do you mean? Going out with him?" she demanded quizzically. She rolled her eyes. She was never going to marry – she had no intention of doing so. In fact, she had no interest in boys or fashion, unlike her friend Tachikawa Mimi… 

Yume began to babble. "The whole school is buzzing with rumours that you are going out with the totally cutie Takeru Takaishi… THE basketball star… You spend so much time with him…so?" Yume threw questions at Kari in the most random way. "Or maybe you haven't noticed that Takeru-kun is so handsome?" She waved her hand in front of Kari, as if giving her much of a  "reality check."

Kari raised an eyebrow. She giggled in mischief, and answered, "Hello! It's T.K.! Not Takeru… I mean, his mom doesn't even call him that often…" 'Unless she doesn't want us to go to the Digi-World…' her mind added unconsciously. She shook her head in her ignorance.

"You know his mom?" Yume looked surprised. She gaped slightly at Kari, tucking her light brown hair behind her ear. 

Kari rolled her eyes in exasperation again. "T.K. and I have been best friends for ever. It'd never change, Yume, but . . . .don't get your hopes up too high," she reminded with a hint of irony, _Hope . . .Take's symbol,_ "because he isn't interested in any girl. The love of his life is basketball." 

"That's what I thought… Now, I know that the handsome Takeru is single!!!!" Yume squealed, hugging Kari simultaneously, ignoring what the brunette had said about not getting her hopes up too high. She smiled brightly down to Kari.

Kari shook her head, thinking that her friend was hopeless. How could her friends fall helplessly in "love" as they called it? One thing, for sure, she knew that love wouldn't come for a long time . . .at least for her. After all, how could she fall for her best friend? The thought brought a small inward laugh, nervousness stirring inside her. _What a thought! Me and T.K.? HA!_ she thought with a shake of her head. Still, a small shiver of her heart bothered her in such an unnoticeable way.

Maybe it could happen, though, maybe. Maybe she could fall in love with him . . . . . . . . . .

_Maybe I could love him,_ she thought simultaneously, but immediately erased the thoughts from her head. It was a ridiculous thought that she could fall in love with him, of all people. Even though she loved him dearly as a friend, and would kiss him, she couldn't fall in love with her best friend: the hat-boy goofball, Takaishi Takeru. _No, I couldn't, not even how sweet and cute he can be . . . . . . ._

Maybe she could fall in love with him. It may be love.  

Was that a good prologue? Hope it was… Review! Tell me how you like it so far!

~Kara


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, k?_

Well, hey! I decided to rewrite every chapter I had for this, because it was all highly unprofessional. It was… very strange and simple. So, this is the result! Please review! 

"…"-dialogue

*-time elapsed or scene change

_Italics_-thoughts

(1)=Notes

May Be Love 

Chapter One

Yagami Hikari glanced at her blond classmate… Like usual, he had a small smile playing on his lips. And as usual, she thought, _Smiley hat-boy. _But there was no hat anymore: she still couldn't get over it even though they had entered jr. high over a year ago. Today the smile was different. Instead of a friendly and warm smile, it was more of an amused and puzzled expression. _What's he thinking . . .?_

"Hi, T.K.!" she greeted cheerfully, interrupting his thoughts. She dropped her pile of books onto the desk, and peeked curiously over the blond boy's shoulder. She could smell his citrus and lime hair, from using citrus and lime smelling shampoo. Sometimes, she wished she could smell it all the time: it soothed her. For as long as she could remember, he had had that same shampoo . . . .__

"Hi, Kari," Takaishi Takeru replied, giving a radiant smile. His radiance spread into his eyes and cheeks, like a fervent disease. However, the "disease" was the child spirit of Takeru, always waiting. But that was Takeru, that was Takaishi Takeru. He was the hopeful boy Kari had always known. He glanced up to Kari, shaking his head. Kari still didn't look right to him in the school uniform for girls. She had looked lost in the green clothing the first time they had come to jr. high. 

Kari leaned over her friend's shoulder. She noticed that he was reading another book, being the bookworm he was, or at least striding for an ace in Language Arts. "Another book, eh?" she mused, grinning widely with the small thoughts, _Doesn't need to read so much – all ready a wonderful writer, exception to penmanship._

T.K. nodded with a small puzzled smile. "Yeah. The '25 books' reading list," he explained unnecessarily. He turned back to the book, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. He was still utterly confused – why had he been given the book?

"Oh," Kari replied, bored, "is it good?" She impatiently sat down at the desk, tracing the edge with her fingers. She followed the deep scratches in the table, listening for an answer. 

"I guess… Not to my interests, though," T.K. said, with a hint of irony in his voice. He sighed, shaking his head in puzzlement. He was quite amused with the act that Kaji and Arika put up . . .

Kari cracked a grin. "Why?" she asked, her curiosity restored. She gave a quick smile, looking up into T.K.'s face.

T.K. turned visibly red, in various shades. It was almost embarrassing. _What'd happen . . .?_ "Well… uh… um… never mind," T.K. said, imagining what might happen if she saw it. _She'll probably freak out...or over react. _He grimaced, picturing the image in his head. He shook his head; he wouldn't tell.

"Something's up, eh?" Kari guessed with a nasty and taunting grin, snatching the book out of his hands. Reading the summary, "They were only best friends… then, on unexpected turn of events, things changed, and they became more than only friends…" Kari was half-amused, half-disgusted. "T.K., the question is, why in the world do you have some sappy romance novel with you?" she demanded, raising an eyebrow quizzically. She dramatised, throwing a hand gesture here and there.

"Well, Kaji and Arika gave it to me. They were implying _something_ but… I can't figure it out," a wondering T.K. replied. He couldn't exactly put his finger on _what_ they were implying. 

Kari sighed in desperation—or something like it. "For somebody that's _supposed_ to be smart . . .naïve nutcase," she remarked dryly.

"Uh-huh, and you? A soccer ball with legs?" T.K. countered, pretending to be insensitive. He gave a slight smile to her, crooked and sloppy but gorgeous to make the rest of the girls swoon. He turned to face Kari straight, his eyes searching for an answer. 

Kari brought herself to stand straight up, from her rather slouched position, ignoring his smile; he always had that smile for her. She murmured, "They were implying that… that…" but she couldn't bring herself to say it. It was just a strange notion. "They were implying… You know Yume? Well, yesterday… she asked me… she asked if I was dating you! Now do you get the picture?" she explained hesitatingly. She could definitely wait for a century – an eternity – for her to see his reaction.

T.K. raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me!" Then he did a double take, frowning slightly. He shook his head. "Nope, you aren't kidding. So, _that's_ what they were implying??? Where do they get these ideas?" he sighed. He shrugged. People had the strangest notions . . . ._Where do they get these crazy ideas?_

"Dunno," Kari answered simply, relaxing. It wasn't the worst reaction, actually. "Maybe we're the only sensible people in the world?" she questioned in a philosophical way, and shrugged. She wasn't sure if she could care more, but maybe a small part of her true heart could care for the most of the world . . . . .

The bell rang. The two friends took their seats next to each other, both patiently waiting for the teacher to enter the classroom. And the teacher came in, with a student:

"Class, please welcome Sakura," the teacher said with small animation, _Just what I need, another student in this all ready oversized class . . . ._ "Sakura, please sit behind Takeru. Raise your hand, Takaishi, and please, Takeru and Hikari, show her round the school." The teacher always knew that Takeru and Hikari were the most agreeable of the class, unlike their older brothers . . . . .who had created a mess for the teacher.

T.K. smiled slightly, aware of the mildly beautiful girl in front of him. A blush rose to his neck, but he swallowed it down – it didn't seem completely right. "Kari?" he asked, turning to the brunette for her approval; a nod, "Yeah."

Kari grinned in amusement. Takaishi Takeru had never refused the job and wouldn't start refusing. He was just the outgoing, sweet, naïve, and innocent guy she had always known. Small things had changed, but they had been unimportant. She watched "Sakura" take a seat. _I'm seeing a little resemblance, _she thought dryly. 

"Hi, I'm Takaishi Takeru. If you'd like, call me T.K.," T.K. greeted her with the hopeful and bright way he greeted everybody. 

"And I'm Yagami Hikari. Please call me Kari," Kari welcomed her warmly, "Welcome to Odaiba. It's a really nice place to live, and I think you'll like it here."

Sakura broke into a smile. "Thanks. I think I will. From what I've seen so far, it's a beautiful and gorgeous place," she replied, smiling brightly. She felt as if she were at home. 

Kari glanced at Sakura and noted: _Wow, we really do look a lot alike. Talk about the supernatural – same hair colour, same figure, same face . . . ._She laughed, hiding her slight nervousness. "It's a great place!" she exclaimed energetically. Comparing schedules, Kari remarked, "Looks like you have the same classes as us. Even choir and P.E."

"Wow, what a coincidence," Sakura replied in a slightly sweet and honey-like voice, almost the same as Kari's voice. She smiled again, "Are you two in Select? I'm curious." She cocked her head slightly, her eyes sparkling in a laughing and friendly and open way.

This question took T.K. and Kari by surprise. "Yeah," they replied, exchanging almost puzzled expressions at the strange question. If anybody could, according to T.K. and Kari, they would try to _escape_ choir.

"Is it in the music room as well?" she asked, a little more serious. 

"Yeah," T.K. spoke up, "either there, or the auditorium." He was bursting inside: _She looks a lot like Kari . . . .she cute. _(1)

*

_Choir, _Kari thought sourly. She didn't love singing extraordinarily, but it was in a deal with her mother.  "I still can't believe mom made me take choir!" Kari said, pouting defiantly. She still couldn't see T.K. anywhere – she was mad about that as well. _Probably hanging out with Sakura, _she thought almost enviously.__

"But you're so good at it!" Arika argued, pointing the facts out. "I mean, I'd love to have such a great voice!" She tucked a piece of curly light brown behind her ear, glaring at Kari with her green-grey eyes for even thinking the thought.

Kari rethought things. "Maybe – What was that by giving that… that book to T.K.?" Kari demanded out of the blue. She suddenly remembered the morning's incident. She frowned, and shook her head in almost disapproval; she had gotten a good laugh out of the joke, but she still sore with a small curiosity.

"Oh, just something enjoyable!" Arika said as innocently as she could, whistling away. She meekly slipped away to stand in the alto section.

"Yo, Kari!" Hazure yelled energetically. She grinned, her light blue eyes shining brightly. "Good game, Yagami," Hazure praised. Of course, like usual, they had tied in the soccer game from gym. They were sports rivals, but quite close friends. 

Kari was reminded that they had just had gym, and the boys had their turn at swimming. She made a sour face; she didn't like swimming much. Of course, they hadn't gone swimming. They'd played soccer because boys had their own test time for swimming – they practise together, but didn't take the "test" together. "Yeah, I'll beat you next time," Kari replied with a wide grin. 

"Hi Kari," a rough voice interrupted: Daisuke, with his spiky brown hair, but looking lost without his goggles atop his head. 

"Hi Dai – do you know where T.K. is?" Kari replied. She knew he had a crush on her, but she knew that she could never actually care for Daisuke in that way – too much like her brother, Taichi. 

"T.B.? He's coming," Daisuke replied, rolling his eyes. 

"And it's T._K._," said a familiar innocent voice, blond hair wet and in much disarray that it looked natural. His white shirt and green blazer clung to his skin with wetness and the scent of chlorine, instead of the usual citrus and lime.

Kari wrinkled her nose in distaste. "You guys _swam_?" she asked, biting down on her lip. She couldn't smell lime and citrus anymore, only chlorine. She glanced at him, observing that his shoes were untied and his hair was sloppily arranged on his forehead.

"We swam," T.K. said, half-groaning, "but the test was easy. Now, we don't have to swim until there's bad weather again . . . ."

*

Kari stared out the open window: she would rather be outside than stuck inside for Select. It was a wonderful afternoon for early spring, though the morning had been a bit cold. _Select,_ she thought. 

Select was the shorter term of Selective Extracurricular Choir for Talented Young Singers. (2)

"And the duet goes to Takeru and Hikari. The. . . ." the teacher announced the solos of, one by one, ". . . This solo goes to Hikari. . . . . This solo goes to Takeru. . . ."

T.K. and Kari grinned. They had been working on the duet for a long time. It consisted of some complicating and intersecting melodies, and countermelodies. Also, it was like opera, in a way. They would be dressed up as two characters from the song, and act the song out…

"Congrats, Kari!" Hazure congratulated her friend with a nudge.

"Thanks," Kari replied. Her sweet soprano voice had finally paid off—she had a solo and shared a duet with T.K.! Who said T.K. _couldn't_ sing? Perhaps he couldn't sing like his brother, but he, too, had a quite charming voice. (3)

Well, was that a good first chapter??? Was it long enough??? I hope it was. Anyway, please review!!!!!

~Kara K.

Notes:

(1) – Think of Hikari, people! Sakura, my original character, resembles Hikari...by a lot, except that she dressed in more feminine clothing, has longer hair, and her eyes are a slightly different color. ^.^ The resemblance is in there for a reason, people!

(2) – Don't ask where that "Select was the shorter term of Selective Extraxcurricular Choir for Talented Young Singers" phrase came from. Hey, it came from the top of my head! — how...imaginative...? -_-

(3) – Actually, I've listened to the songs a few times and has proven out to be wonderful. Yamamoto-sama, Takeru's voice actor, has a wonderful and charming tenor-bass voice. Of course, they don't make a kid in fifth grade have a deep voice, thus the off-tune and rough voice in "Focus"! – Oh, that's a beautiful song. Pure Takari, as well as Reflection in the All Girl's Festival thing sung by Hikari/Araki Kae. Hikari doesn't have a terrible voice . . . .though, she is alto/soprano #1. Bet ya that Taichi can sing higher than her! ^.~


End file.
